Vinsmoke before flowers
by VictoriaELF
Summary: -Ellos son los hermanos Vinsmoke, pertenecen a la familia más poderosa de aquí-. Miró a los cuatro chicos sin entender muy bien por qué su nuevo amigo le contaba eso-. Dicen que son carentes de sentimientos, incapaces de sentir emociones. Nunca te metas en su camino, los pasillos del instituto son suyos, ellos son los reyes de este lugar.
1. Prologo: Nueva ciudad

―¡Por favor, no le hagan daño! ¡LLEVENME A MI, PERO NO LO LASTIMEN!― El grito del chico era doloroso, los jóvenes a su lado trataban de no llorar. El pánico y desolación se sentía en toda la casa, rastrear la llamada estaba siendo demasiado complicado―. ¡LUFFY! ¡RESISTE!

― _Ichiji…_ ― Se escuchó la voz raposa del pelinegro. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esa?― _Gracias por todo, por haberme hecho tan feliz…_

―¡No tienes que agradecerme nada, idiota!

― _Gracias por amarme a pesar de todos los problemas que te cause…_ ― En ese momento, la llamada se cortó.

―¡LUFFY!

* * *

―• **Tiempo atrás** **•―**

* * *

Miraba por la ventana viendo como su antiguo pueblo quedaba atrás, le dolía pensar que ya no volvería a ver a sus antiguos amigos en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, tenia que ser fuerte, por su abuelo y hermanos.

Su nombre era Monkey D. Luffy, dieciséis años de edad, estudiante de instituto. Era un joven de cabello negro, piel caucásica y tenia una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Media alrededor de un metro con setenta y cuatro centímetros, y siempre portaba un sobrero de paja sobre su cabeza.

―¿Luffy? ¿Estas bien?― Preguntó un castaño que estaba en el asiento de copiloto, su nombre era Portgas D. Ace, el mayor de los tres.

―Si, solo pensaba―. Respondió sin siquiera cambiar de posición.

―Tranquilo, no es como que nunca volveremos a ver a nadie, es algo temporal―. Dijo el que iba manejando, el hermano de en medio: Monkey D. Sabo.

―…― Prefirió quedarse callado, no tenía ganas de hablar. Los otros dos parecieron notarlo porque no volvieron a decir palabra alguna.

Pasaron varias horas de viaje, hasta que llegaron a su destino: Sabaody, lugar donde vivirían a partir de ese momento.

Edificios, oficinas, casas, parques, restaurantes, una ciudad como tal.

Luego de unos treinta minutos el auto se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos, Sabo aparcó en vehículo en la entrada e hizo una seña al camión que los seguía desde Villa Fucsia para que empezaran a bajar las cosas.

―Luffy, nosotros nos haremos cargo desde aquí, tu ve a dar una vuelta si quieres―. El pelinegro lo miró confundido por su pedido, el mayor tenía una sonrisa extraña.

―Eh, vale…― Aún con la duda, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ace le hizo una seña de victoria a Sabo, quien solo ladeo la cabeza junto a una sonrisa. Era mejor que su hermanito no estuviera porque podía ponerse insoportable cuando no le dabas atención cuando él quería, cosa que no podrían hacer mientras estuvieran dando instrucciones de donde dejar las cosas y desembalar algunas cajas.

Por su parte, Luffy caminaba por la gran ciudad, la cual no era nada desagradable como él pensó en su momento. Había demasiada gente, muchos autos y gran variedad de tiendas. No estaba acostumbrado, pero no era tan malo como lo imaginó.

Se detuvo en un parque, lugar donde había unos chicos jugando básquet en una pequeña cancha. Sus ojos miraban fijamente como jugaban, parecían divertirse.

―¡Pásala, pásala!― Gritaba un rubio mientras alzaba las manos, otro chico peliverde sonrió y se la tiró. Después, en un rápido movimiento, metió la pelota en el aro―. ¡Bien, uno de tres!

―Genial, cejillas―. Felicitó el de cabello verde mientras los otros jugadores del equipo se acercaban a ellos.

En su antiguo pueblo tenia muchos amigos, se preguntaba si en Sabaody pasaría lo mismo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Lideres?

Pasaron tres días en los que sus hermanos desembalaban cajas y cajas, y ordenaban todo en su respectivo lugar. No dejaban que él se acercará porque, según ellos, era trabajo que debían hacer por si mismos.

Claramente no le dirían a Luffy que temían que rompiera las cosas por su hiperactividad y tendencia a quebrar adornos cuando se emocionaba.

―¡¿Ya estas listo?!― Escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, el pelinegro solo sonrió.

―¡SI!― Salió rápidamente, llevándose a su hermano puesto en el camino―. ¡COMIDAAAA!

―¡LUFFY, JODER!― Gritó Ace, quien permanecía en el suelo. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero ese golpe si le había dolido.

Por su parte, el menor corrió hacia la cocina, donde Sabo terminaba de preparar el desayuno. El olor era delicioso, abriéndole aun mas el apetito.

―Buenos días―. Saludó el rubio, luego comenzó a acomodar todo el la mesada―. ¿Dormiste bien?― Asintió frenéticamente mientras comenzaba a comer como si no hubiera un mañana―. Me alegra.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales Ace bajo y reto a su hermano, luego se unió al desayuno.

• **_•_•_•_•**

―Vale, yo iré a arreglar nuestra inscripción a la universidad―. Sabo asintió antes de que el mayor se girará para comenzar a caminar.

―Vamos, Luffy. Tengo que entregar unos papeles en el instituto para que puedas empezar lo antes posible.

Se subieron al auto y partieron rumbo al lugar, un instituto de renombre llamado Red Line. Se decía que solo asistían hijos de personas poderosas, herederos de diferentes empresas grandes, multinacionales.

¿Cómo él iría a un lugar así? Bueno, su padre pagaba sus estudios desde que el jardín de niños.

―¿Estas nervioso?― Inquirió el rubio, Luffy solo negó con la cabeza―. Seguro harás amigos de inmediato, siempre es así―. Sonrió al oírlo, era verdad que hacia amigos con facilidad―. Cuando lleguemos no te separes de mí, el papeleo seguro será rápido.

Treinta minutos de viaje fue lo que tardaron para llegar frente al gran edificio, la entrada era grande, con una reja de gran tamaño y un logo en el centro superior.

Bajaron del vehículo, Sabo saco los papeles de la guantera y cerró las puertas con seguro.

―Bien, va- ¿Luffy?― Una gotita bajo por su cabeza al notar que el pequeño era experto en escurrirse por ahí e irse por su propio camino―. Genial…― Suspiró pesadamente, solo esperaba encontrárselo cuando finalizará la reunión con el director.

• **_•_•_•_•**

Miraba maravillado las instalaciones, el lugar era grande y sentía que se perdería en cualquier momento, pero eso no lo desanimaba para nada.

El edificio contaba con cuatro pisos, hasta lo que había visto tenían diferentes clubes: basquetbol, esgrima, cocina, vóley, futbol. Y eso que solo recorría la parte exterior del instituto, por lo que decidió adentrarse al lugar.

Todos los ojos fueron a parar hacia él en cuanto entró, y al segundo comenzaron los murmullos. El pelinegro solo sonreía, le importaba bastante poco que las personas hablaran sobre él, estaba mas concentrado en admirar el lugar.

Notó que todos traían uniforme, parecía ser algo reglamentario. Los hombres tenían camisa blanca, corbata a rayas negras y blancas, saco negro con líneas blancas en las mangas y solapas, el pantalón también era negro. Las mujeres, de forma inversa, tenían la misma camisa, pero con corbata estilo escoses negros y blancos, saco blanco con rayas negras, falda también escocesa con la misma combinación de colores.

Claro, él llamaba la atención porque estaba vestido de forma casual.

―¡Yonji-sama! ¡Ichiji-sama!― Se asustó cuando las mujeres empezaron a chillar, segundos después todos comenzaron a empujarse para lograr llegar a la entrada, llevándoselo de paso.

―¿Qué demonios les pasa?― Susurró con molestia, fijándose en eso que llamaba tanto la atención.

Dos personas entraron con paso firme y serías expresiones, uno tenia el cabello rojo y el otro verde. Sus cejas eran rizadas, su porta denotaba respeto e ignoraban a todos a su paso.

―¿Dónde está Niji?― Se les escuchó hablar, el pelirrojo levantó los hombros.

―No sé―. Fue su corta respuesta, no sonreía para nada y no expresaba emoción alguna.

A pesar del gran escándalo que había a su alrededor, ellos no se inmutaban, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a tal suceso. Luffy no podía dejar de mirar al de cabello rojo, le llamaba mucho la atención y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

―Ichiji-sama―. Todos contuvieron la respiración al ver a una chica pararse enfrente de los individuos, tenia una tarta cubierta de chocolate y crema en las manos, temblaba nerviosa y trataba de sonreír.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron, mirándola de arriba abajo sin transmitir emoción alguna. No respondieron nada, solo se quedaron observándola.

―Hi-hice esta tarta para usted, espero que le guste…― Pasaron varios segundos en lo que nadie decía nada, todos estaban expectantes de lo que sucedería, hasta que el chico tomó la torta en sus manos y la muchacha sonrió abiertamente―. Ichiji-sama…― Dijo con algo de esperanza, sin esperarse realmente lo que sucedería a continuación.

El pelirrojo miró la tarta en sus manos, el de cabello verde sonrío con burla como si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente. El joven fijo sus ojos en la muchacha, aplastándole el postre en medio de la cara.

―¡…!― El rostro de Luffy se endureció al ver aquello, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacerle pasar tal humillación a esa pobre chica?

―¿De verdad creías que podías darle algo así? Mi hermano no comería comida de una pobretona como tú, que asco―. Se burló el peliverde, el otro no decía nada.

Luffy ya estaba por ir a partirle la cara a esos tipos, pero una mano le agarró la muñeca para impedirle que se moviera. Giró su cabeza hacia el costado, encontrándose con una alumna de cabello naranja y mirada dura ante la escena frente a sus ojos.

―No te metas, créeme que será peor―. Advirtió―. Además, ella se lo buscó, nunca hay que meterse en el camino de esos hermanos…

―¿Hermanos?― Inquirió confuso.

―Si, los hermanos Vinsmoke―. Sentenció soltándole la muñeca, luego el pelinegro volvió su vista hacia los dos individuos.

Ambos habían retomado su camino, el peliverde le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro a la chica con el suyo mismo, logrando que se cayera al suelo.

Ichiji se detuvo un segundo al notar que había una persona ajena a la escuela, ya que no tenia el uniforme puesto, fijando sus ojos en él. Notaba su expresión de enojo, pero realmente le daba igual. Algo en ese chico le llamó la atención, quizás el por qué estaba ahí, o tal vez sus ojos inocentes.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir su camino.

―Oh, oh…― La peli naranja se puso pálida al notar como Ichiji se les quedó viendo.

―¿Qué pasa?― Preguntó Luffy al ver su expresión.

―¿Tu eres alumno de aquí?― Negó con la cabeza―. Uf, menos mal. Cuando uno de ellos se te queda viendo de esa manera, es porque te han elegido como siguiente objetivo.

―¿Objetivo?― Ladeo la cabeza sin entender, la chica suspiró.

―Para hacerte abandonar la escuela. Si les caes mal no será tan malo porque harán que te expulsen, pero si los provocas o ellos simplemente tienen ganas, te harán la vida imposible para que abandones tú mismo el instituto.

•_•_•_•_•

―Muchas gracias, Sengoku-san―. Estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa.

―Esperamos a su hermano con ansias el lunes―. Sabo asintió, luego salió del despacho del director.

Camino por los pasillos para llegar a la salida del lugar, tomando su teléfono y mandándole un mensaje a Luffy para encontrarse frente al instituto. Cuando lo mandó, estaba por guardárselo en el bolsillo, pero no notó a la persona que caminaba hacia él, chocándose y provocando un gran estruendo. Él fue el único que cayó al piso.

―Joder. ¡Fíjate por donde vas!― Exclamó el desconocido, el rubio levantó la mirada encontrándose con un chico de cabello azul, vestía con el uniforme de la institución y tenía una expresión bastante dura.

―Lo siento…― Fue lo único que dijo, levantándose un tanto adolorido.

―¿Lo sientes? ¡La próxima ve por donde caminas!― El menor lo miró de arriba abajo, incomodándolo un poco―. Maldito plebeyo, no sé que haces aquí, pero los pobretones como tú deberían tener la entrada prohibida en este lugar.

―¿Disculpa?― Lo miro con enojo. ¿Quién se creía que era?― No hace falta que me menosprecies, idiota. Además ¿qué te crees? ¿El dueño de la escuela? Te informo que solo eres otro estudiante más, no tienes derecho a tratar así a las personas, y menos que menos despreciar a alguien como lo haces.

―Será mejor que te calles, plebeyo―. Sonrió altanero al notar su mirada furiosa.

―Oblígame―. Pasó por su lado, dándole un golpe en el hombro con bastante fuerza―. No te creas tanto, que realmente no lo eres.

El peliazul se giró para decirle algo más, pero no sabia que responder. Sólo lo vio alejarse por el largo pasillo hasta que lo perdió de vista, cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

―Me las vas a pagar.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Es la hora

―¿Ya estás aquí?― Sabo trató de sonreír naturalmente, pero aun no se sacaba de la cabeza lo que sucedió rato antes.

―Si―. Luffy, por su parte, tenía una expresión de mucho enojo, causándole intriga. Enojar a su hermanito no era fácil, menos al punto que tuviera esa cara.

―¿Qué ha pasado?― Inquirió, el pelinegro solo desvió los labios y sus ojos.

―Nada―. Río levemente, realmente no sabia mentir, pero si no quería decirle no lo forzaría―. ¿Podemos ir a casa? ¡Tengo hambre!

―Claro, vamos.

Ambos subieron al auto, el rubio arrancó de inmediato mientras Luffy miraba por ultima vez hacia la escuela. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a esos hermanos? ¿Qué necesidad tenían de humillar así a una persona?

―El lunes empezarás, ya arreglé todo el papeleo―. Informó Sabo con una pequeña sonrisa, el pelinegro solo asintió. Era jueves, por lo que tenía cuatro días para prepararse mentalmente y no llegar a romperle la cara a esos dos imbéciles si volvía a verlos.

* * *

 **•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Ace salió de la universidad con una sonrisa, estaba contento que por fin logró anotarlos y ya no perderían mas clases. Ya tenían un mes de atraso, por lo que tendrían que ponerse al corriente como fuera, pero por lo menos ya no tendrían que esperar más.

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de las dos personas que caminaban hacia su dirección, siendo el choque casi inevitable. Él cayó al suelo, sintiendo que el otro también.

―Lo siento―. Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de mirar hacia el frente, encontrándose con un chico rubio, que tenia un peinado extraño parecido a una piña, sus ojos eran azules y su mirada bastante profunda.

Se levantó como pudo, dado que se golpeo el trasero en la caída, fijándose en el acompañante del hombre. Un tipo castaño, que poseía un peinado con tupe, y sonreía divertido.

―Puedo levantarme solo, no hay problema―. Escuchó desde el suelo, por lo que bajo su mirada y notó que el rubio lo observaba fijamente. Segundos después, y viendo que él no lo ayudaría, se puso de pie solo.

Ahora pudo divisarlo mejor: vestía una chaqueta púrpura abierta y una faja azul clara adornada con un cinturón de color dorado, pantalones largos de color gris oscuro y sandalias negras. Le sorprendió ver un gran tatuaje en su pecho desnudo, el cual era una cruz con el símbolo de un bigote.

― _Ese símbolo… lo he visto en algún lado_ ―. Pensó sin dejar de admirarlo, cosa que el extraño notó ya que se puso ligeramente colorado, pero no dijo nada―. Lo siento de nuevo, nos vemos―. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, sintiendo los ojos de ambos sobre su espalda.

―Fíjate por donde vas la próxima, niño bonito―. Esa voz no pertenecía al rubio, así que supuso que era del castaño. Igualmente lo ignoró, se sentía extraño y quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Luego de diez minutos llegó a la parada de autobús, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar que llegará el transporte.

* * *

• **_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sabo comenzó a hacer el almuerzo y Luffy jugaba en la sala mientras olía los deliciosos olores que salían de la cocina. Su hermano cocinaba de lo mejor, y para agregar un punto a su favor, siempre los dejaba satisfechos.

Fueron cuestión de minutos para escuchar la puerta de entrada siendo abierta, claro indicio que Ace había llegado. Corrió hacia él y se tiró encima suyo, abrazándolo mientras reía.

―Ya estoy en casa―. Trató de hablar el castaño, cosa que se le dificultaba porque el menor lo estaba apretujando demasiado―. Me dejas sin aire, Luffy―. Río para sus adentros, el pelinegro era como un niño pequeño en la mayoría del tiempo.

―TE EXTRAÑEEEEE―. Gritó con una sonrisa―. SABO ESTA COCINANDO COMIDA DELICIOSA―. En ese momento, el mencionado salió de la cocina mientras veía divertido la escena.

―Ya volviste. ¿Cómo te fue?― Preguntó, Luffy se bajo de encima de su hermano, quien solo le mostro el dedo pulgar.

―Bien, ya el lunes podemos empezar sin problemas―. El rubio asintió―. ¿Y ustedes?

―Todo esta en orden, también podrá comenzar el lunes―. Sonrió ante su respuesta―. Mañana a la mañana iremos a comprarle el uniforme, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

―¡Claro!, nunca he visto a Luffy con uniforme, será divertido―. Ambos comenzaron a reír fuertemente, el menor ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado, juraría que sus hermanos se estaban burlando de él.

* * *

• **_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Al otro día, luego de desayunar, se dirigieron a la tienda donde comprarían el uniforme. Los alumnos tenías dos clases de los mismos: uno regular, que era el mismo que Luffy vio el día anterior, y otro para la clase de Educación Física.

Decidieron que le comprarían dos pares de cada cosa, ya que no querían correr riegos después.

―¡Luffy, quédate quieto!― Pidió Ace tratando de sacarle las medidas frente a la mujer que los atendía, el pelinegro solo reía como niño pequeño―. ¡Si no te quedas como estatua no comerás!― Y fue cuando logró su cometido, el menor se quedo quieto sin mover ni un solo musculo.

Amenazarlo con comida siempre funcionaba, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

―Vale, esas son―. Dijo después de algunos minutos, la dependienta asintió con una sonrisa, yéndose hacia la parte trasera del lugar.

―Te obedecí, si comeré hoy ¿verdad?― Pregunto el pequeño mientras hacia cara de cachorro abandonado, el castaño le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

―Claro, te has portado bien―. Se le iluminó el rostro al oírlo, comenzando a reír con felicidad.

―Aún falta para el almuerzo, podríamos ir a tomar algo cuando salgamos de acá―. Sugirió Sabo, quien se había mantenido callado todo ese rato.

―¡SI! ¡COMIDAAAA!

Minutos después, la mujer apareció con el par de uniformes. Se fijaron que todo estuviera en orden, y luego pagaron. Acto seguido, se marcharon con emoción. No solo Luffy, los otros dos también tenían un apetito voraz y un gran estómago, por lo que nunca negaban la oportunidad de comer.

* * *

• **_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Llegaron a una gran cafetería ubicada en el centro de Sabaody, sentándose en una mesa cerca de la ventana, teniendo plena vista de lo que pasaba en la calle.

―Por suerte nos veremos seguido en los pasillos y en el receso―. Comentó Sabo luego de pedir el extraordinariamente grande pedido de comida.

―Si, pero me preocupa que Luffy tenga que ir en transporte sólo hacia el instituto―. Respondió Ace con una mueca, señalando al menor que realmente no estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

Parecía mas entretenido en mirar hacia afuera, viendo a las personas pasar por la vereda.

―Me pregunto que estará pasando por su cabeza―. Ambos lo miraban con extrañeza, era raro en él que se quedará callado sin razón aparente―. Ayer cuando salimos de la escuela, también lo noté como ido…

―¿Se separaron en algún momento?― Inquirió el castaño, su hermano asintió―. ¿Habrá pasado algo en ese lapso de tiempo?― Levantó los hombros dándole a entender que tampoco tenia respuesta.

Por su parte, Luffy no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido el día anterior en el instituto. Sin embargo, más que pensar en patearle el trasero a esos hermanos, no dejaba de visualizar al pelirrojo en su mente. Jamás había sentido aquello, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, ese chico era realmente atractivo. ¡Demonios que lo era!

Se preguntaba por qué era así, por qué no mostraba remordimiento al hacer aquello, por qué no sentía culpa cuando le estampo la tarta a esa chica.

De forma muy extraña, quería volver a verlo, quería conocerlo, entender por qué actuó de esa manera.

* * *

• **_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Los días pasaron sin mayores noticias, hasta que llegó la mañana del lunes. Los tres hermanos se preparaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, para suerte de los mayores ellos podían ponerse lo que quisieran.

Luffy se miraba al espejo cada dos por tres, se sentía demasiado extraño usando ese uniforme, ya que jamás tuvo que usar uno.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Después de todo, realmente no tenia motivos para estarlo. Todos los demás alumnos estarían vestidos de la misma forma, ¿a qué le temía?

―Creo que esto no va así…― Hizo una mueca al ver la corbata, algo le decía que se la había puesto mal―. Le pediré a Sabo que la arregle―. Se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia.

Guardó el uniforme de educación física en la mochila, ya que su hermano le comentó que debía guardarla en el casillero asignado para esa clase, que cada alumno tenia uno propio.

Se miró por ultima vez al espejo, visualizando su sombrero de paja sobre la cama, el cual no podría llevar por reglamento. Eso si había sido un golpe duro, ya que era muy apegado a él.

―¡Bien, tú puedes!― Sonrió abiertamente mientras se daba ánimos, luego bajo al comedor para desayunar.

Sus hermanos comían como si no hubiera un mañana, siendo cuestión de segundos para que se les uniera.

* * *

• **_•_•_•_•**

* * *

―¡Buena suerte, Luffy!

―No estés nervioso, harás amigos más rápido de lo que puedes decir ¨yo¨.

Ace y Sabo le daban ánimos cuando salió de la casa, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta. Él hizo una señal de victoria con el pulgar y sonrió de lado a lado.

―Enserio me preocupa que vaya solo, ¿y si le pasa algo?― Susurró el castaño con una mueca, realmente le costaba ver que su hermanito estaba creciendo y debía aprender a manejarse por su cuenta.

Se dirigió a paso normal hacia la parada del autobús, sus hermanos le explicaron detalladamente cual debía tomar, así mismo le dijeron que lo dejaría a solo una calle del instituto.

Espero diez minutos en lo que llegaba, subiéndose y pagando el boleto. Después se sentó en un asiento al lado de la ventana, mirando el paisaje.

La brisa era fresca, el invierno se acercaba a pasos agigantados y las calles aún estaban un poco oscuras. Tenia, por lo menos, una hora de viaje.

Sacó su celular de la mochila, así como sus auriculares, los cuales se colocó y prendió la música.

* * *

 **•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Finalmente llegó, quedándose quieto en la entrada del instituto. Algo lo estaba inquietando, tenia un presentimiento extraño.

Veía a todos los alumnos adentrándose al gran edificio, todo parecía normal y sin complicaciones. Quizás se estaba haciendo la cabeza, no tenía nada porque preocuparse.

―Es la hora…― Dejo escapar el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones, ya era hora de afrontar su nueva escuela.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Los hermanos Vinsmoke

Entró al instituto y lo primero que notó eran las caras adormiladas de los alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos, así era la vida de los estudiantes.

―Tengo que ir a la oficina del director―. Susurró para sí, realmente no sabía dónde era así que busco con la mirada a algún alumno que estuviera medianamente despierto.

Encontró a uno que estaba parado frente a su casillero, leyendo un libro bastante concentrado. Era rubio, alto y bastante atractivo. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa, deteniéndose a su lado.

―Disculpa―. El chico dejo lo que estaba haciendo para fijar sus ojos en él―. ¿Sabes donde esta la oficina del director?

―Claro, vas hasta el final del pasillo y doblas a la izquierda, subes la escalera y vas a la derecha―. Asintió con seguridad, aunque no había entendido nada.

―¡Gracias!― El joven solo hizo un gesto amable, volviendo su vista al libro.

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo, dobló a la izquierda y subió por la escalera. Luego, dudó un poco por donde seguir. ¿Era hacia la izquierda nuevamente o tenia que ir a la derecha?

Se quedó parado en su lugar, no sabía donde ir. ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha?

―Bueno…― Prosiguió hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con varias aulas a su paso.

No, algo le decía que estaba equivocado. ¡Seguro era hacia la derecha!

Volvió sus pasos para ir al lado contrario, sin contar con que se chocaría con un enorme cuerpo.

―Lo siento…― Miró a la persona contra la que se chocó, viendo a un chico pelirrojo, bastante alto y con una gran musculatura física. Estaba un poco desalineado, la corbata la tenia puesta mal y los tres primeros botones estaban desabotonados.

―No te preocupes―. Respondió sin cambiar su expresión seria―. ¿Estás perdido?― Inquirió al ver sus ojos, parecía cachorro abandonado.

―Un poco, soy nuevo y busco la oficina del director―. El desconocido sonrió de medio lado, antes de hacerle una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar a una puerta donde decía ¨director¨, claramente se había equivocado, en efecto tenía que ir a la derecha.

―¡Muchas gracias!― Sonrió abiertamente―. Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy, ¿y tú?

―Dime Kid―. Estrecharon sus manos, el pelirrojo parecía ser una persona seria, de no tener muchos amigos.

―¡Un placer, espero podamos ser amigos!― Kid lanzó una carcajada, cosa que confundió al pelinegro.

―Eso ya lo veremos, mocoso―. Se alejo del lugar a paso lento, Luffy solo se quedó mirándolo un tanto intrigado.

Ya lo había decidido, Kid iba a ser su amigo porque así lo quería, le había caído bien y punto.

Tocó la puerta dos veces, siendo cuestión de segundos para recibir una afirmación para poder entrar.

―Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?― El hombre tras el escritorio tenía una sonrisa amable, extrañamente había una cabra a su lado que comía pasto de un balde.

―Soy Monkey D. Luffy.

―Oh, claro, el alumno nuevo―. Buscó algo en uno de los cajones, sacando unos papeles y tendiéndoselos―. Este es tu horario de clases, tu casillero regular es el 205 y el de educación física el 112.

―¡Gracias, viejo!― Agarró las hojas sin borrar su expresión sonriente.

―¡Soy Sengoku, niñato!― Definitivamente ese chico era igual a su abuelo―. Tendrás una semana para elegir un club, cuando decidas cual quieres debes venir a verme así te anoto―. Asintió―. Tu primera clase es matemáticas, corre antes que se haga tarde.

―¡Si!― Salió a paso apresurado del salón, asomándose un poco antes de irse―. ¡Gracias, viejo!― Corrió sin ver la engrapadora que iba directo a su cabeza.

* * *

• **_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver al profesor entrar, sorprendiéndose al ver a un chico de sonrisa amable junto a él.

―Alumnos, él es un Monkey D. Luffy, es nuevo―. El mencionado levantó la mano diciendo un corto ¨yo¨, haciendo que a todos les bajara una gotita por la cabeza por su intento de saludo―. Sean amables con él, Bellamy―. Un rubio que tenia una gran cicatriz en la cara se levantó de su asiento―. Tú serás el encargado de mostrarle el instituto.

―Si, profesor―. Respondió de mala gana.

―Puedes sentarte donde quieras―. Luffy examinó el salón, decidiendo sentarse junto a un alumno pelinegro que tenia varios tatuajes en los brazos, además de perforaciones en las orejas―. Vamos a comenzar.

―¡Hola!― Saludó animado, el moreno solo lo miró de reojo.

―Hola―. Respondió volviendo sus ojos al cuaderno frente a él, comenzando a escribir.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Seamos amigos!― El tatuado lo ignoró de sobremanera, causando un mohín de molestia en Luffy―. ¡Yo soy Luffy!

―Quédate callado, mocoso―. Pidió serio, sin embargo, no dejaba de escribir.

El pelinegro solo se quedó mirándolo, le molestaba que las personas lo ignoraran. Para él siempre había sido fácil hacer amigos, pero hasta ese momento no había logrado hacer ninguno.

―Entonces la cuadricula X la encuentran mediante…― Escuchaba la explicación del profesor, sin embargo, no prestaba la debida atención.

Fue en ese momento cuando la imagen de un pelirrojo asaltó su cabeza, se preguntaba si lo encontraría en algún lugar del instituto. Pensar en eso, muy a su pesar, lo ponía nervioso.

* * *

• **_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Pasaron dos horas, demasiado largas para su gusto, cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el receso.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, saliendo a paso lento del aula. El moreno a su lado, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, también se marchó tranquilamente. Por su parte, no sabia que hacer. Podía ir a la cafetería a comprarse algo para comer, pero algo lo estaba deteniendo, se sentía ansioso sin explicación alguna.

―Oye, mocoso―. El rubio de la cicatriz estaba parado justo a su lado, tenia cara de aburrimiento total―. Parece que me ha tocado ser tu niñera por hoy, sígueme.

―¡Oh, _Bellmy_!― Sus ojos brillaron, quizás él podría ser su amigo.

―Me llamo Bellamy―. Corrigió con una mueca de disgusto―. Ven, vamos.

Lo siguió por detrás, el chico realmente no parecía contento con la tarea que le asignaron.

Caminaron por los pasillos, que estaban un poco abarrotado de personas que iban a buscar libros y diferentes cosas a sus casilleros, y el rubio le iba contando algunas cosas.

―Como habrás podido ver, hay cuatro pisos en este instituto. La sala de audiovisuales esta en el tercer piso, en algunas materias vamos ahí, en el segundo piso esta el gimnasio donde hacemos educación física los días de lluvia, pero si hay buen clima hacemos afuera, en el terreno que pusieron para eso―. Luffy asentía entendiendo todo lo que le decía.

Fueron al segundo piso, donde Bellamy le señalo un salón un poco más grande que lo demás.

―Esa es el aula de Ciencias, cuando tenemos esa asignatura venimos aquí―. Caminaron un poco más, el chico abrió una puerta donde se veían varios utensilios de cocina―. Este es el club de Cocina, si quieres unirte a él, aquí será donde deberás venir.

Se dirigieron al primer piso, casi al final del pasillo se veía una gran puerta. El mas alto la abrió, dejando ver varias mesas y muchos alumnos comprando cosas.

―Esta es la cafetería, obviamente es donde almorzamos y en el receso se puede comprar chucherías.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron, tenía mucha hambre, pero no quería cortar la explicación que le daba su nuevo amigo.

* * *

• **_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Varios minutos después volvieron al aula, Bellamy le enseño todo el lugar y le explicó donde estaban los diferentes salones, además de mostrarle donde estaban los diferentes clubes. Algunos se realizaban adentro de la misma edificación, otros al aire libre y los demás en canchas cerradas alrededor del instituto.

―¡Gracias por todo, _Bellmy_!― Una vena apareció en la frente del mencionado, agarrándolo por la cabeza con una expresión de enojo.

―¡Que soy Bellamy!― El más bajo solo río travieso, por mucho que le molestara, ese niñato tenia algo que evitaba que lo matará a golpes―. No hay de que, mocoso―. Sonrió levemente antes de sentarse en su lugar.

―¡ _Bellmy_ , ¿podemos almorzar juntos?! ¡Ahora que somos amigos quiero que almorcemos juntos!― Lo miró un tanto sorprendido, ¿en qué momento le había dicho tal cosa?

―Vale, vale―. Movió su mano desinteresado, no podía negarle eso al chico nuevo. ¡Pero que nadie creyera que estaba siendo amable!

―¡Si! ¡Lo logré!― Con una gran sonrisa, corrió a sentarse en su lugar.

Bellamy sólo se quedó viéndolo, definitivamente ese chaval tenía algo especial.

* * *

• **_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Se levantó mientras se estiraba tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía, estar tanto tiempo sentado en esas incomodas sillas era una mierda. Su trasero le dolía como los mil demonios.

Portgas D. Ace, diecinueve años, primer año en la carrera de piscología. Castaño, alto y con un cuerpo marcado, atractivo ante los ojos de los demás, y una cara angelical con las pecas que tenía.

―¡Ace!― Se giró al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose a su hermano junto a una chica muy bonita.

Monkey D. Sabo, también de diecinueve años, primer año en la carrera de abogacía. Rubio, de ojos azules, una gran cicatriz traspasaba su ojo izquierdo. Su cara transmitía tranquilidad, amabilidad y comprensión, junto a su linda sonrisa.

―Ey, ¿cómo estas?― Saludó con una expresión amable, el menor asintió.

―Bien, te presento a Koala, va conmigo en el salón―. Ace hizo una pequeña avenía, la chica le respondió de la misma manera.

―Es un placer, me llamo Portgas D. Ace.

―Igualmente, Ace-kun―. Sonrieron antes de comenzar a hablar de cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente.

* * *

• **_•_•_•_•**

* * *

―¡Quiero saber tu nombre, dímelo!― El moreno ya estaba poniéndose de muy malhumor ante la insistencia del pelinegro, toda la clase había estado así y trató de ignorarlo, pero era inútil.

―Ya deja de molestar, mocoso―. Ordenó por onceaba vez, aunque sabía que sería inútil.

―Eres malo, tatuado―. Hizo un puchero antes de volver sus ojos al pizarrón, totalmente derrotado.

―¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?― Susurró con el ceño fruncido―. Mocoso molesto, que ganas de ponerte en una sala de operaciones.

El timbre sonó marcando la finalización de las clases de la mañana, por lo que era la hora del almuerzo.

El moreno se levantó sin siquiera mirarlo, saliendo del salón a paso decidido. Por su parte, Luffy tenía las mejillas infladas, quería que ese chico fuera su amigo, pero lo ignoraba completamente.

Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que era el único que seguía ahí. Se levantó dispuesto a buscar a Bellamy, quien seguramente estaba en la cafetería. Fue directamente ahí, viendo la gran fila que había para comprarse la comida, por lo que agarró una bandeja y se dignó a esperar su turno.

* * *

―• **Quince minutos después•―**

* * *

Luego de varios minutos pudo comprar su almuerzo, fijando su vista en las mesas con la esperanza de encontrar al rubio.

―¡Ahí está!― Río como niño mientras se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su nuevo amigo, sentándose y ganándose la mirada del chico.

―Oh, me encontraste―. Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a comer―. ¿No crees que es demasiada comida para ti solo?― Preguntó al ver la gran cantidad de alimentos que tenia la bandeja del pelinegro.

―Para nada, shishishishi.

Comían en silencio, Bellamy observaba a Luffy con mucha curiosidad, mientras que este estaba mas concentrado en tragarse todo lo que tenia en la bandeja.

―Oye―. El mas bajo lo miró―. No te ofendas por lo que diré, pero me pregunto cual es tu familia―. Tragó sin entender lo que quería decir.

―¿Mi familia?― Inquirió ladeando un poco la cabeza.

―Si, este es un instituto de elite, solo acuden las personas poderosas, aunque hay uno que otro becado―. Luffy iba a responder, sin embargo, un gran barullo comenzó a escucharse.

Ambos desviaron sus ojos hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido, encontrándose con varias chicas suspirando enamoradas y murmurando cosas que no se entendían.

En ese momento, cuatro personas entraron a la cafetería. Rojo, azul, amarillo y verde, esos eran los colores de los cabellos de los jóvenes.

―¡Ichiji-sama! ¡Niji-sama! ¡Sanji-sama! ¡Yonji-sama!― Exclamaban las alumnas tratando de llamar su atención, sin éxito alguno.

Luffy abrió los ojos de sobremanera al reconocer a los dos chicos de aquella vez, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y el ansia empezó a corroerlo.

Los cuatro jóvenes ignoraban todo a su alrededor, yendo a sentarse a una mesa vacía y la charla entre ellos no se hizo esperar.

―Ya están aquí―. Oyó hablar al rubio, mirándolo confundido―. Siempre que hacen acto de presencia los cuatro, todo se vuelve un caos…― Bellamy parecía estar un poco pálido, preocupando a Luffy―. Bueno, volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando…

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Ves ese chico que esta ahí?― Señaló a un chico pelirrojo, que comía solo en una mesa. Luffy lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo que lo ayudó a encontrar el despacho del director―. Es Eustass Kid, heredero de las empresas automotrices ¨Eustass¨.

―Oh…

―Y el que esta allá―. Ahora señaló a un pelinegro con varios tatuajes, el compañero de pupitre de Luffy―. Es Trafalgar Law, sobrino de Donquixote Doflamingo. Como no tiene hijos propios, él y su hermano heredaran todo―. Asintió―. El que esta allá es Roronoa Zoro, hijo de Dracule Mihawk.

―¿El espadachín mundialmente famoso? ¡Genial, quiero que sea mi amigo!

―¡Tú quieres que todos sean tus amigos!― Ahora señaló a un rubio―. Ese es Cavendish, sus padres son dueños de varias franquicias de cuidados de piel y belleza.

―Ya veo―. También lo había reconocido, fue quien le dio las indicaciones para encontrar la oficina del director.

―Por último…― Restó total importancia a los demás alumnos que no mencionó, señalando al cuarteto de colores―. Ellos son los hermanos Vinsmoke, pertenecen a la familia más poderosa de aquí―. Miró a los cuatro chicos sin entender muy bien porque su nuevo amigo le contaba eso―. Dicen que son carentes de sentimientos, incapaces de sentir emociones. Nunca te metas en su camino, los pasillos del instituto son suyos, ellos son los reyes de este lugar.

Luffy se quedó mirándolos, tratando de entender lo que Bellamy le contaba. ¿Carentes de sentimientos? ¿Eso era realmente posible?

En ese momento, dos de los chicos se levantaron con una sonrisa bastante cínica en sus rostros, comenzando a acercarse peligrosamente a ellos.

―Vaya, vaya―. La voz del peliazul resonó ante el silencio que se formo en la cafetería―. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? A _la hiena_ , Bellamy―. A Luffy no le gustó nada el tono con el que estaba hablando―. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va el negocio de tu madre?

―…― Por su parte, el rubio estaba callado y su cara iba perdiendo color.

―Oye, por lo menos contesta, se educado―. Pidió el peliverde con un falso lamento―. ¿Qué estas comiendo?― Se acercó para ver que había en la bandeja―. ¿Arroz y carne? Qué asco…

―Comida de plebeyos―. El pelinegro ya se estaba molestando al ver como se burlaban de su amigo. Se giró levemente para decirles algo, pero se paralizó.

Detrás del peliazul y el peliverde estaba… el pelirrojo.

Su expresión era indescifrable, tenia unas gafas puestas y se mantenía al margen de lo que sucedido. Sin embargo, por un leve segundo, pudo sentir su mirada sobre sí.

―¿Tanto te gusta esto?― Bellamy asintió un poco, sabia que si se defendía iba a ser peor―. ¿Enserio?― Ante la mirada expectante de todos, el peliazul le agarró la cabeza y se la estampó contra la comida.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Luffy se levantó de un salto y lo miró con muchísimo enojo, causando que los ojos de los hermanos fueran a parar hacia él.

―¡¿QUÉ HACES CABRÓN?!― Todos contuvieron la respiración al escuchar como le gritó, el peliazul y el peliverde solo se rieron―. ¡¿DE QUE SE RIEN, IMBECILES?!

―De ti, ¿acaso no sabes quienes somos?― El de cabello verde lo miró con suficiencia, hasta que sintió el golpe de una bandeja justo en la cara.

―¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUIENES SEAN!― El peliazul y el pelirrojo abrieron los ojos atónitos al ver como se había atrevido a golpear a su hermano menor.

―Podemos destruirte en dos segundos, y no perdonaremos lo que has he―. Un puño estampado en su rostro lo obligo a callarse, cayendo de lleno al piso.

―No necesito que me perdonen―. Su expresión era seria, hasta daba miedo―. Me importa poco lo que me hagan, no permitiré que lastimen a mi amigo.

El peliazul se sostenía la nariz, la cual estaba sangrando abundantemente. Su mirada era filosa, definitivamente ese mocoso se había buscado su destino.

―Ya veremos cuanto tiempo te dura esa convicción―. Con ayuda del pelirrojo, se levantó del suelo y lo miró con furia.

El peliazul ayudó al peliverde para que se pusiera de pie, saliendo ambos con expresiones de total ira.

Luffy solo se quedó mirando por donde se fueron, estaba enojado y se le notaba. Tenía unas pequeñas venas sobresaliendo de sus brazos.

―Has cometido un grave error―. Escuchó a su lado, fijándose que el pelirrojo aún seguía ahí―. Prepárate, chico nuevo, porque acabas de ganarte la **tarjeta roja**.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	5. Capitulo 4: Un nuevo amigo

Hecho una última mirada al chico nuevo antes de salir de la cafetería, seguro sus hermanos estarían sacando humo por los oídos. Con mucha razón, claro está.

―¡Quiero su nombre, y lo quiero ya!― Exclamó Niji aún sosteniendo su nariz, se notaba que le dolía―. ¡Me las va a pagar! ¡Lo voy a hundir!

―Lo mismo digo―. Yonji tenía ojos filosos, cuando se enojaba era temerario―. De esta no se salva, ese niñato va a aprender.

Él solo los escuchaba, no quería meterse en la conversación. Sin embargo, al igual que ellos, estaba muy sorprendido por la forma de actuar del joven. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que alguien los golpeo? Nunca. Ni siquiera su propio padre les había puesto la mano encima en la vida.

―Se llama Monkey D. Luffy, Niji-sama―. Un alumno se acercó a ellos, temblaba de miedo y no los miraba―. Es un alumno nuevo, empezó hoy.

― _Así que Luffy ¿eh?_ ― Pensó, algo en él le estaba llamando mucho la atención. No era una persona común, podía verlo.

El chico les dijo todo sobre el pelinegro, desde numero de lista hasta números de casilleros, incluso su salón.

―Ahora si va a aprender las reglas del juego―. El peliazul sonrió de medio lado, sus ojos trasmitían sed de venganza.

* * *

 **•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

Cuando se dirigía fuera del instituto, para ver más de cerca al equipo de básquet, no pudo evitar sentir las miradas de los demás alumnos, así como los murmullos hacia su persona.

―¿Qué les pasa?― Susurró con molestia, algo le decía que no eran cosas buenas las que decían.

―Que te metiste con las personas equivocadas―. Dijo alguien a su lado, sobresaltándolo un poco―. Y por eso ahora me agradas, Luffy-ya.

―¡Tatuado!― Exclamó con una sonrisa radiante al reconocer a su compañero de pupitre.

―Me llamo Trafalgar Law.

―¡Seamos amigos Torao!― El moreno frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el apodo, pero no dijo nada―. Por cierto, ¿en qué club estas?

―En el de esgrima, ¿y tu sabes a cual te unirás?― Luffy negó con la cabeza―. ¿Alguno que te llame la atención?

―Pues…― Dudó un poco en responder―. Básquet, jamás he hecho, pero suena divertido.

Law sonrió de medio lado, ese chico si que era especial. Aventado, sin miedo, con coraje para enfrentar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

―Iré a ver las practicas de básquet, ¿vienes conmigo?― Asintió, total tenia una hora para llegar a la práctica de esgrima.

Como objetivo aparte, había una persona a la que quería ver.

* * *

 **•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

―¡Corran! ¡Que corran les digo!― El entrenador del equipo de básquet parecía ser alguien temerario, autoritario y sin una pizca de miedo a la hora de exprimir a sus jugadores.

Luffy miraba a todos y cada uno de los jugadores, centrando sus ojos en un rubio, alto y con cejas rizadas. Definitivamente se acordaba de él, era el chico amarillo que estaba con el grupo de esos idiotas que se metieron con su amigo.

―¿Ese no es…?― Habló en voz alta, captando la atención de Law.

ꟷSanji… Sanji Vinsmoke, el tercero de los cuatrillizosꟷ. Respondió a la pregunta silenciosaꟷ. Por suerte, es muy diferente a los otros tres imbéciles.

ꟷJum…ꟷ Se quedó mirándolo, al igual que sus hermanos, el chico era extremadamente guapo. ¿Sería algo genético? ¿Sus padres eran así también?ꟷ Espera…ꟷ Miró al pelinegro con una sonrisa burlonaꟷ. ¿Tú como sabes eso? ¿Tanto lo conoces?

El heredero mayor de Donquixote Doflamingo desvió los ojos, un leve rubor apareció en su cara.

ꟷJe… Ya veo…ꟷ La expresión de Luffy aumentó ante la falta de respuesta, dándose cuenta al 100% de lo que pasabaꟷ. No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometoꟷ. Viendo el panorama, sabía que nadie estaba enterado de la relación entre ambos.

Trafalgar lo miró unos segundos, tratando de autoconvencerse de que el chico realmente no revelaría el secreto, de lo contrario, todo se iría a la mierda.

Monkey D. Luffy solo sonrió, muchos creían que era un completo idiota, pero no lo era. Al menos, no en gran medida.

* * *

 **•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

Las clases llegaron a su fin, sin embargo, las miradas hacia él no cesaron en lo absoluto. No podía dar ni dos pasos sin sentir los ojos en su persona, escuchar como lo insultaban o como lo comenzaban a admirar por haber enfrentado a los hermanos Vinsmoke. ¿Es que esos riquillos no tenían nada más que hacer con sus vidas? Ni que hubiera descubierto la décima maravilla del mundo.

ꟷQue molestoꟷ. Suspiró con fastidio, detestaba lo que estaba pasando.

Se acomodó bien la mochila, dirigiendo sus pasos a la parada del autobús. Solo quería llegar a casa y tomar la merienda, después ver que haría el resto de la tarde.

ꟷ¡Luffy-ya!ꟷ Viró sus ojos hacia la calle, encontrándose con un lujoso auto negro, y a su nuevo amigo en el asiento trasero, con la ventanilla bajaꟷ. ¿Vuelves a casa?

ꟷ¡Hola, Torao!ꟷ Corrió para estar mas cercaꟷ. Si, debo tomar en autobús ahíꟷ. Señaló sin despegar su vista del moreno.

ꟷSube, te alcanzo a tu casaꟷ. Law abrió la puerta, invitándolo a pasar mientras se corría al otro asiento.

Luffy no lo pensó dos veces, un aventón no le vendría mal, además tendría mas tiempo para hablar con su amigo.

El auto arrancó en cuanto se subió, el mas bajo le indico al chofer la dirección de su casa, siendo un asentimiento silencioso la respuesta que recibió.

ꟷOyeꟷ. Law dudó un poco como decir lo siguienteꟷ. Debes tener cuidado, a partir de ahora tienes que cuidarte la espalda, en cada rincón y salón de la escuela.

ꟷ¿Qué?

ꟷEsos hermanos no son ninguna broma, no se quedarán de brazos cruzados luego de lo que pasó. Créeme que te las cobraran, sobre todo no perdonaran que te hayas atrevido a golpear al menorꟷ. Sus grises ojos profundos se afilaron como dagasꟷ. Ichiji y Niji protegen a Yonji como no te imaginas, al ser el menor es el mas consentido de los cinco, no por su padre, si no por ellos mismos.

ꟷ¿Por qué les temen tanto? Son humanos también, como tu y yo, no puede ser tan malo.

ꟷPorque son inhumanos, Luffy-ya, no tienen remordimientos, son incapaces de sentir empatía, podrían asesinar y no sentir absolutamente nada. En pocas palabras, no tienen corazón.

El mas bajo sintió como su pecho se hundía al escuchar eso, Trafalgar era la segunda persona en decirle lo mismo sobre ellos. La segunda persona que aseguraba que no eran capaces de sentir emociones. La segunda persona que, sin mostrarlo claro, les temía, aunque fuera un poco.

ꟷEs extraño que digas eso…ꟷ Law lo miróꟷ. Cuando tú sales con uno de esos hermanos _inhumanos_.

ꟷLo sé, es contradictorio de alguna formaꟷ. Se mordió el labio inferior, mostrando su incomodidadꟷ. Pero, como te dije, él es diferente a esos tres imbéciles.

ꟷ¿Qué tanto?

ꟷDiría que, del uno al diez, como si no fueran hermanosꟷ. A Luffy le cayó una gotita por la cabeza, preguntándose qué clase de respuesta había sido esa. Para que luego dijeran que él era el idiota.

* * *

 **•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

ꟷMuchas gracias por prestarme los apuntes, Koala-sanꟷ. Sabo guardó las hojas dentro de su mochila, levantándose luego de hacerloꟷ. Así me pondré al corriente cuanto antes.

ꟷNo hay de qué, suelo explayarme mucho, pero espero te sean de ayudaꟷ. El rubio asintió con una sonrisa, afirmándole que así sería.

Salieron del salón mientras hablaban sobre la última clase, realmente había sido provechosa y Sabo se sentía satisfecho. Le gustaba su nueva universidad, siendo que al principio tenia sus dudas, pero ahora todo iba viento en popa.

La mudanza no había sido fácil, para ninguno de ellos. No solo dejaron su casa de toda la vida, también a sus amigos de infancia, ya no podrían visitar la tumba de sus padres con regularidad, y en su caso, terminó con su novio, aquel con quien estuvo tres largos años.

Lo había conocido en el instituto, era un año mayor, pero tuvo que repetir curso por temas personales. Al principio todo fue bien, era un cuento de hadas, pero poco a poco esa felicidad se fue apagando, su novio evitaba las cenas familiares, y se negaba (indirectamente) a que Sabo conociera a su familia.

Realmente no lo entendía, después de todo hablaban sobre un futuro juntos, incluso de adoptar un hijo, tener una gran casa, un perro y demás. ¿Por qué salía con esas cosas tan extrañas? ¿Acaso se había aburrido de él? ¿Le daba vergüenza? ¿O simplemente quería terminar la relación y no sabía cómo?

Cuando el tema de la mudanza, su novio (al parecer) vio la oportunidad perfecta para dejarlo, alegando que una relación a distancia seria imposible, incluso dolorosa.

 **ꟷ** _ **Por mucho que te ame, lo mejor será cortar por lo sano**_ **.**

Esa declaración, aunque confusa, le dejo aun mas dudas.

ꟷ¿Quién será ese chico tan guapo?ꟷ Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amiga tan de repente, dándose una cachetada mental justo después. No debía pensar en el pasado, ellos ya habían terminado y jamás se volverían a ver.

Sabo miró hacia el lugar donde Koala señalaba discreta, encontrándose con un hombre rubio, de peinado extraño, una mirada somnolienta, y una pose relajada.

ꟷ¡QUE GUAPO ES!ꟷ Gritó tan fuerte como para que el hombre la escuchara, cosa que logró porque el extraño giró levemente la mirada, pero al milisegundo volvió a ver la puerta del salón de ¿Ace?ꟷ Auch, que antipáticoꟷ. Infló las mejillas en modo de puchero, detestaba cuando le gustaba alguien y este no la registraba por mucho que hiciera.

Sabo, por su parte y sin prestarle mucha atención a su amiga, siguió mirando al tipo. Parecía muy concentrado en admirar la puerta cerrada, como si aquella tuviera todas las respuestas del universo.

ꟷSiento que saldrán rayos láser de sus ojosꟷ. Koala río levemente al escucharlo, luego se marcharon hacia el patio.

* * *

 **•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

En cuanto llegó a casa lo primero que hizo, luego de tirar la mochila por los aires, fue correr a la cocina y devorarse la comida que su hermano le dejo lista en la mañana. Junto con eso, se sirvió varios vasos de leche achocolatada.

Luego de hablar de los hermanos Vinsmoke, Law y Luffy comenzaron a discutir sobre temas muy importantes: la esgrima y el básquet.

El chico nuevo quería saber, a diestra y siniestra, como era el funcionamiento del equipo, como se desempeñaban, como era el profesor, que tan temerario era y demás cosas que Law le explico con mucho detalle. Se notaba que había pasado horas mirando a su novio entrenar, y seguramente este también le había hablado mucho sobre su club.

Luego, el moreno comenzó a contarle sobre el suyo propio, pero el mas bajo terminó por quedarse dormido.

Estaba por comerse el ultimo bocado que había, cuando la imagen del pelirrojo cuatrillizo asaltó su mente. ¿Por qué siempre aparecía en su cabeza? ¡No quería! No le gustaba como era, como trataba a los demás, como los miraba con tanto desprecio. ¡Quería olvidarse de él y de su existencia!

* * *

 **•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

El día siguiente llegó más frio que el anterior, el humo salía de su boca con cada aliento y esperar el bus con esa oscuridad solo le estaba dando sueño e insensibilidad de piel.

Después de mucho rato, el transporte apareció y por fin puso marcha al instituto. Tenia un muy mal presentimiento, algo no iba bien, podía sentirlo.

Cuando llegó, todo parecía normal, los alumnos entraban con caras adormiladas. No había nada extraño, así que solo se adentró a la escuela.

Camino por los largos pasillos, hasta que estuvo enfrente de su casillero, el cual abrió sin problemas.

ꟷ¿Qué demonios…?ꟷ Ahí, frente a él, pegado en la parte superior del casillero había una tarjeta.

 **La tarjeta roja.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_


	6. Capítulo 5: La tarjeta roja

Estaba ahí, frente a él, roja como una rosa, brillante como un diamante, claro como el agua.

ꟷ¡Es la tarjeta!ꟷ Exclamó alguien cerca suyo, pero no presto atenciónꟷ. ¡EL CHICO NUEVO RECIBIÓ LA TARJETA!

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar en cuanto el chico desconocido gritó, y en ese instante, Luffy supo que todo estaba empeorando. Definitivamente, era algo malo.

ꟷ¡A por él!ꟷ Fue cuestión de segundos, sin darle a reaccionar a tiempo, para sentir como varias manos lo agarraban y lo tiraban al piso.

Patadas, cachetadas, tirones de pelo, arañazos. Todo eso sentía, y al mismo tiempo. El dolor era soportable, pero seguía sin entender que demonios pasaba.

Trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero varios lo tenían atrapado de manos, pies y cuello. De seguir así, lo matarían de asfixia.

ꟷSuéltenme…ꟷ Hicieron caso omiso a su pedido, siguiendo con la tareaꟷ. Bellamy…ꟷ Susurró al divisar al rubio en una esquina, presenciando la escena.

El chico solo desvió la mirada, para luego escabullirse en algún lugar, dejándolo solo. Eso decepciono a Luffy, quien simplemente se dejó hacer.

ꟷ¡Muévanse!ꟷ Escuchó una voz levemente familiar, sin embargo, no podía recordar de quien eraꟷ. ¡QUE SE MUEVAN PEDAZOS DE MIERDAS!ꟷ Y fue cuando diviso una cabellera rojiza, parecía fuego por su peinado.

El alumno empujaba a todos a su paso, los agarraba por el cuello de la camisa o saco, y los tiraba hacia algún lado, hasta que los restantes notaron su presencia. Fue entonces cuando dejaron de maltratar a Luffy, alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

ꟷVamosꟷ. El pelinegro miró a su salvador, encontrándose con el chico que el día anterior le había ayudado a encontrar la oficina del directorꟷ. Vamos, pequeñoꟷ. Lo levantó estilo princesa, llevándolo hacia la enfermería ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

ꟷKid…ꟷ El chico solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

* * *

 **ꟷ** **·** **ꟷꟷ·ꟷꟷ·ꟷꟷ·ꟷ**

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el pelirrojo lo recostó en una de las camillas a pedido de la doctora que suplantaba al doctor de la institución. No dio detalles, solo lo justo y necesario.

ꟷEustass-kun, debes ir a claseꟷ. Indicó la mujer de avanzada edadꟷ. Puedes venir a verlo en el receso si quieres, pero no puedes perder clases.

ꟷVale…ꟷ Se acercó a Luffy, acariciando levemente su cabezaꟷ. No te preocupes, nada mas va a pasarte, yo voy a protegerteꟷ. Susurró, luego se marchó a regañadientes.

El pelinegro solo lo vio irse, preguntándose a que se debía la declaración anterior.

La doctora le desinfecto las heridas abiertas, y le puso algunas curitas, para después darle una pastilla antinflamatoria y así evitar que los golpes se le hincharan.

ꟷTranquilo, Monkey-kun, ahora descansaꟷ. La mujer también se fue, dejándolo solo en esa habitación.

Luffy cerró los ojos, volviendo a repetir la escena en la que Bellamy se iba del lugar sin ayudarlo, fingiendo que no se conocían, evitando meterse en problemas. ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera?

Por otro lado, estaba sorprendido de que Eustass Kid fuera quien lo sacó del apuro, incluso llevarlo a la enfermería.

ꟷSi que eres un chico con suerteꟷ. Se asustó al escuchar una voz de la nada, girando rápidamente sus ojos hacia la entrada del lugarꟷ. Abandonado por el idiota por quien estas en este problema, pero salvado por el chico más fuerte y más antisocial del institutoꟷ. La sorpresa de Luffy no se podía ocultar, nunca esperó que él apareciera ahíꟷ. También lograste hacerte amigo del bicho raro de Trafalgar Law, eso es aun mas sorprendenteꟷ. Se adentró al lugar, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidadoꟷ. Tengo dos teorías…ꟷ Comenzó a jugar con unos frascos que había sobre uno de los estantes, sin mirarlo en ningún momentoꟷ. Quieren darte, y no clases precisamente, o tú te entregas demasiado fácil…ꟷ Se giró con expresión seriaꟷ. No hay forma de que te hayas hecho amigo de esas dos lacras humanas en tan poco tiempo, si solo llevabas horas aquí.

ꟷEso a ti no te importaꟷ. Respondió con enojo, no permitiría que hablara así de ellosꟷ. ¿Qué haces aquí?ꟷ Escupió con notable desprecio.

ꟷNo, no es asunto mío, pero me causa curiosidadꟷ. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a élꟷ. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No es obvio?ꟷ El silencio de Luffy fue suficiente respuestaꟷ. Vine a ver como estabas, te dieron una buena palizaꟷ. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza, notando cada uno de los golpes, arañazos y moretones que tenía.

ꟷEres despreciableꟷ. Levantó una ceja al escucharlo.

ꟷ¿Disculpa?

ꟷ¿Vienes a burlarte? ¡Vamos, hazlo!ꟷ Luffy se levantó y se quedó frente al chicoꟷ. ¿Lograste lo que querías? Porque estoy seguro de que esa patética **tarjeta roja** fue cortesía tuya, no me cabe duda. ¿Tan débil eres que debes esconderte tras eso? ¿Por qué no me enfrentas tu solo? Digo, así por lo menos salvarías un poco la dignidad de tus _queridos hermanitos_ ꟷ. El pelirrojo se quedó levemente pasmado al escucharlo, no pudiendo creer que aun en esa situación lo enfrentara de esa manera, sin miedo ni dudando un segundo.

ꟷMe hubiera gustado decir que tienes razón, pero lamentablemente noꟷ. Se acercó aún más, mientras una leve media sonrisa aparecía en su caraꟷ. Es cierto que, en la mayoría de los casos, esa tarjeta viene de parte de nosotros tres, pero en esta ocasión no tengo nada que verꟷ. Luffy frunció el ceño, pensando que el otro le estaba tomando el peloꟷ. Claro que estoy molesto porque golpeaste a mis hermanos, pero se lo merecían en cierto modo, creerte intocable muchas veces puede llevarte a la desgracia. Lamentablemente, no es algo que hayan aprendido todavía, y están a tiempo. En una de esas, les abres los ojos cuando recuerden esos golpes.

ꟷ¡No me vac-!

ꟷNo te vacilo, es la verdadꟷ. Se encogió de hombros sin darle mas importanciaꟷ. Los quiero mas que nada en este mundo, son mis hermanos después de todo, pero les falta un golpe de horno. Si no cambian, nunca serán felices, por mucho poder y dinero que tengamosꟷ. Suspiróꟷ. Mi hermano menor, Sanji, él si sabe lo que hace, no se mete en esos asuntos y hace su vida. Niji y Yonji deberían aprender de él, pero si no me escuchan a mi que soy el mayor, te imaginaras que menos lo harán con él.

Luffy no podía con la sorpresa de todo lo que estaba escuchando, no era algo que se hubiera esperado, ni en cien años. ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando? ¡No entendía nada! Mas que estar respondiendo alguna pregunta suya, parecía que el chico se estaba desahogando y usándolo de confesionario.

ꟷ¿A que viniste? ¿Solo a decirme eso?ꟷ Ichiji negó con la cabeza.

ꟷVine a decirte que ese cobarde de Bellamy si que las va a pagar, aun si no te gusta y quieras que me detenga, porque no lo perdonaréꟷ. Por un segundo, por un muy leve milisegundo, el pelinegro logró divisar un destello de furia en los ojos del más alto.

ꟷ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

ꟷ¿Crees que dejaré pasar el hecho de que estas metido en este problema por culpa suya? ¿Y mas encima que haya fingido que no te conoce luego de lo que hiciste por el?ꟷ Sonrió con malicia, gesto que a Luffy le erizó la pielꟷ. **Por supuesto que no**.

* * *

 **֎ꟷꟷꟷ֎ꟷꟷꟷ֎ꟷꟷꟷ֎ꟷꟷꟷ֎**

* * *

Ace miraba la pizarra con mucha atención, o eso pensaría cualquiera que lo viera, porque en su mente no dejaba de repetirse la situación del día anterior.

* * *

 _Terminó de guardas sus cosas con total paciencia, no tenia apuro alguno, y luego salió a paso tranquilo decidido a buscar a su hermano e irse a casa. Sin embargo, no dio ni dos pasos fuera del salón cuando divisó una cabellera rubia muy llamativa, notando casi al instante de quien se trataba. Los colores no tardaron en aparecer en sus mejillas, le daba vergüenza recordar como se lo llevó puesto aquella vez._

 _ꟷVaya, que coincidencia…ꟷ Quiso ignorarlo, fingir que no lo conocía, pero el tipo arruinó su planꟷ. ¿Por qué me ignoras? No te llevare por delante, despreocúpateꟷ. Bromeó, aunque eso solo logro ponerlo mas rojoꟷ. Oye, enserio, no voy a secuéstrate o algo parecido._

 _ꟷEh… Si, claro…ꟷ Se giró lentamente, el hombre sonreía tranquilamente._

 _ꟷ¿Tan mala impresión te di la primera vez?ꟷ Negó efusivamente con la cabeza, cosa que al otro pareció divertirle, porque soltó una pequeña carcajadaꟷ. Me llamo Marco, ¿y tú?_

 _ꟷAce…_

 _ꟷLindo nombre, Aceꟷ. ¡¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?! ¡Su cara seguro estaba peor que tomate en plena temporada!ꟷ Lindo nombre para un hermoso chico, tus padres si supieron escogerlo bien._

 _ꟷ¿Eres gay?ꟷ La expresión amigable del rubio se esfumó en cuanto dijo eso, dando paso a una cara de incredulidad._

 _ꟷSi, ¿pero por qué la pregunta?ꟷ Ace soltó una risita, ni él sabia si era por nervios o gracia de la situación._

 _ꟷPorque pareciera que me estas tirando los perros, suenas a mi cuando quiero conquistar a una chica en plena discotecaꟷ. Marco suspiró, y el castaño pudo notar una mirada extraña, como si se hubiera sentido decepcionado por algo._

 _ꟷLo siento, no quería incomodarte, solo saludarte y presentarme como se debe…ꟷ Volvió a sonreír, pero ahora el gesto parecía forzadoꟷ. Me tengo que ir, gusto en volver a verte._

 _No dio tiempo a que respondiera, ya que se marchó a paso rápido._

* * *

¿Le habría molestado algo que dijo? ¿No debió preguntarle sobre su orientación sexual tal directamente? Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, algo que dijo no fue del agrado de Marco.

Una bola de papel le obligo a salir de sus pensamientos, girando la cabeza con molestia para ver quien era el inmaduro y estúpido que se atrevió a hacer eso. Los alumnos que notaron lo ocurrido solo se dignaron a señalarle el piso, obligándolo a mirar y ver la dichosa bola.

La levanto y la desenvolvió con aburrimiento, encontrándose con que en realidad era una nota y no una broma.

 _ **̏Desde que entraste me cautivaste, quisiera conocerte más. Te veo esta tarde en la cafetería de la esquina, a las cinco. No faltes.̎**_

Frunció las cejas, lo único que le faltaba ahora era tener un admirador secreto. No, no se molestaría en ver de quien era, no le interesaba.

* * *

 **֎ꟷꟷꟷ֎ꟷꟷꟷ֎ꟷꟷꟷ֎ꟷꟷꟷ֎**

* * *

ꟷ¡¿Qué has dicho?!ꟷ El chico frente a él bajo la cabeza, estaba aterrado de ser el siguiente en la lista de los Vinsmokeꟷ. ¡¿Qué esa escoria humana lo salvó?!

ꟷS-s-s-si, Ni-Ni-Niji-samaꟷ. El peliazul dio un sonoro golpe a al pupitre que tenía al lado, una vena comenzaba a remarcarse en su frenteꟷ. N-no pudimos hacer nada, ya vio que tiene una fuerza descomunal, nos mataría de un golpe.

ꟷVete, lárgate de aquíꟷ. El alumno no espero a que se lo repitiera, huyendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieronꟷ. Maldito…ꟷ Apretó los dientes tan fuertes que se lastimo a sí mismo, pero no le dio importancia.

ꟷHolaꟷ. Se giró al reconocer la voz de uno de sus hermanos menores, la oveja negra de la familiaꟷ. ¿Estas bien?ꟷ Preguntó al ver la expresión aterradora del mayor.

ꟷNo, pero como tu no quieres meterte en asuntos de la tarjeta roja, no te contaréꟷ. Su hermano alzo los hombros.

ꟷBueno, como quieras.

ꟷ¡¿Puedes creer que _Basura_ Kid salvó al chico de la paliza?!ꟷ Sanji solo viró los ojos, suspirando con resignación.

ꟷPrimero que todo, su nombre es Eustass Kid, no hace falta que le pongas esos apodos. Segundo, no sé de qué chico me hablas.

ꟷ¡Del que nos golpeó ayer!ꟷ El rubio emitió un leve sonido, dándole a entender que ahora captaba a quien se referíaꟷ. No lo entiendo, Eustass nunca se metió en estos asuntos, ni siquiera cuando a ese chico raro lo tiraron tres pisos por las escaleras. ¿Por qué se interpuso por un chico que conoció ayer?

ꟷNo lo sé, tal vez se hicieron amigos o se conocen desde antesꟷ. Niji negó con la cabeza.

ꟷNo, ese chico no es de aquí, esta demasiado blancoꟷ. Sanji levantó una ceja, no entendiendo a que se referíaꟷ. Vamos, hace no mucho terminó el verano, y aquí el sol pega demasiado. Tiene la tez demasiado pálida como para ser de aquí.

ꟷBuen puntoꟷ. Cuando tenía razón, tenía razón.

ꟷY ayer fue su primer día, así que es técnicamente imposible que se conocieran de antes, porque Eustass ha estado aquí desde la secundaria.

ꟷVaya, ¿todo eso salió de tu cerebro? ¡Impresionante!ꟷ El mayor lo miró feo, pero su hermano ni se inmuto.

ꟷNo me cuadra nada, pero si Eustass sigue metiéndose en el medio, será un problema.

Sanji se quedó en silencio mirando al chico, algo en él tampoco le estaba cuadrando.

ꟷTú…ꟷ Niji lo observó interroganteꟷ. Tú no estas enojado solo por lo que pasó con ese chico, a ti hay algo más que te está molestando.

ꟷ¿Qué quieres decir?

ꟷDesde antes de que pasara lo de ayer, ya te notaba molesto por algoꟷ. Niji desvió la vista, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, aunque era indetectableꟷ. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te declaraste a alguien y te rechazo?

ꟷ¿Qué? ¡No!

ꟷEntonces…ꟷ Se acercó a él con una sonrisa burlonaꟷ. ¿El gran Niji Vinsmoke descubrió que tiene sentimientos y le comenzó a gustar alguien?

ꟷ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

Sanji solo comenzó a reírse, la expresión de su hermano le decía todo. No por nada eran cuatrillizos.

ꟷTranquilo, a nuestra edad es normal que nos llegue a gustar alguien, por muy intocable que te creasꟷ. En silencio se preguntaba quien seria el _des_ afortunado que había robado el corazoncito de piedra de su hermano mayor.

ꟷCállate, Sanji.

* * *

 **֎ꟷꟷꟷ֎ꟷꟷꟷ֎ꟷꟷꟷ֎ꟷꟷꟷ֎**

* * *

Las dos horas pasaron como si fuera el viento, tan rápido que no notó cuando las voces entrepuestas comenzaron en los pasillos.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que pasó con el mayor de los Vinsmoke, Ichiji. No entendía nada, ni su actitud, ni sus palabras, nada de nada. Es decir, lo que decía se contradecía con lo que hacía, y lo que hacía pegaba con todo lo que decían sobre ellos. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar? ¿Lo quería volver loco o qué?

ꟷ¡Luffy-ya!ꟷ Law entró a la enfermería tan rápido que lo asustoꟷ. ¿Estas bien? Lamento no haber venido antes, me entere en clases y no podía salir porque el profesor ya había entrado.

ꟷEstoy bien, solo algunos golpes, nada graveꟷ. Sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, además prefería guardarse para si lo que paso con Ichijiꟷ. Kid me salvó de la paliza, me trajo aquí.

Trafalgar levantó la ceja al oírlo. ¿Kid? ¿Eustass Kid lo salvó? ¿Desde cuando él hacia algo bueno por lo demás? ¡Si hasta cuando fueron novios se negaba hacer cosas por él!

ꟷMe alegra que estés bien, de ahora en adelante voy a cubrirte la espaldaꟷ. No le haría preguntas, era lo que menos necesitaba el pelinegro. Ya hablaría con Kid en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidadꟷ. Debí imaginarme que te pondrían la tarjeta, podría haber evitado que esto te pasara.

ꟷTorao, ¿Qué es exactamente la tarjeta roja?ꟷ Law suspiró, el chico seguramente había maquinado mogollón de teorías en su cabeza.

ꟷEs como un símbolo, como un cartel. Cuando ellos ponen esa tarjeta en el casillero de un alumno, significa que los demás debe hacerle la vida imposible, sea como sea, para hacer que abandone el instituto.

ꟷ¿Y los profesores o el director no hacen nada al respecto?

ꟷLos profesores temen mucho al padre de los hermanos, tiene mucho poder e influencias, y el director realmente nunca esta, son pocas las veces que lo veras aquí. No creo que este al tanto de lo que pasa.

ꟷDime una última cosa…ꟷ Law lo miro sin pestañearꟷ. ¿Qué tan grave puede volverse esto?

ꟷDemasiadoꟷ. Sentenció con frialdadꟷ. El ultimo chico que la recibió, lo tiraron de las escaleras y cayó como tres pisos, terminó paralitico.

Luffy solo tragó en seco, no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta.

ꟷEl acoso solo puede terminar de dos formas: que te vayas por cuenta propia del instituto, o que ellos te quiten la tarjeta, es decir, la sentencia que te impusieron.

El pelinegro apretó los puños, él no se rendiría jamás. No permitiría que el bullying arruinara su vida, pasara lo que pasara no iba a marcharse.

Se enfrentaría a los hermanos Vinsmoke, sin arrepentirse de nada y dándoles donde mas les dolería.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
